bankotsu's greatest treasure
by bankotsu's girl 76
Summary: bankotsu gets stuck in kagomes time due to a wish what will happen to them now? will love blossem? what will inuyasha do? is there any hope for these two? and who is this woman? what mission does she have for kagome? read and find out! warning leamons banxkag
1. the dream

I do not own Inuyasha or any other people Chapter one the dreamDream sequence

* * *

><p>He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, kissing her deeply. The raven haired beauty wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, she moaned into the kiss sending shivers up his spin, he licked the bottom of her lip begging for entry, she opened her mouth allowing him in, he caressed the inside of her mouth with his tongue enjoying her sweet taste, slowly he reached up her strange top and cupped her soft breasts causing her to moan even more into the kiss. He started to take off her shirt to gaze at what was now his.<p>

End dream sequenceA young man with ebony hair tied back into a braid sat strait up in bed short of breath

"What in the world was that?" the young man ran his hand through his sweat-dampened hair. "Who was that girl? She was so beautiful."

His brother Jakotsu knocked on his door

"Come in Ja." The young man called out

Jakotsu opened the door, concern written all over his young face "Ban are you ok? I heard you moaning in your sleep."

"Yea I'm ok Ja I just had the strangest dream…"

Jakotsu walked over to his brother's bed and sat down on the edge next to Bankotsu "what was it about brother?"

Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu and told him about his dream when Bankotsu finished he looked into his brothers eyes.

"What do you think it means? Do I have to some how find that girl?"

"Maybe it means that you are destined to be with this girl… ugh that's so nasty women are so vile! But if it will sooth your heart big brother we shall find her…. But don't think for one moment that I will become friends with this wench"

"Thank you Ja, please go awake the others and tell them we shall start heading east to go get some well needed supplies"

"Yes big brother you can count on me"

**With kagome**

"Ok guys breakfast is ready come and get it while its still hot" kagome called out to her friends

Her friends all sat around holding out their bowls waiting for her to scoop food into them after she served all of her friends she got her self some food and sat down next to sango the demon slayer and her best friend and enjoyed her oat meal and fresh picked barriers. Inuyasha the half dog demon looked onto his bowl with disgust.

"Kagome when are you gonna bring back some food from your time? I'm sick of eating oatmeal everyday."

"Well about that Inuyasha I was hoping I could go home today and be home tomorrow."

"Keh fine we will head to the well after we eat but this time don't be late getting back…. We will go to keades hut and you can go home"

"Oh mama please bring me back some candy please." Shippo the young fox demon asked his adopted mother.

"Of course Shippo ill bring you back some"

The all finished their oatmeal and headed to the village.

With Bankotsu

"Ok men set up camp here I will go look around" Bankotsu ordered his men the band of seven.

Bankotsu walked around for a while before he decided to rest. He leaned against the thick bark closing his blue eyes.

With kagome

Kagome said good-bye to her friends and headed up the hill to where the well that connected her time to the federal era. When she got to the clearing she set her bag down with a huge thud. All of a sudden Bankotsu jumped out from behind the tree.

"What the hell who are you?" Bankotsu yelled in irritation

Kagome jumped at the site of the young man "umm my name is kagome, who are you and what are you doing here?"

" I am Bankotsu the fearless leader of the band of seven and to your question as to why I am here, I have set up a camp not too far from here." '_Wow she is so beautiful… why don't I want to kill her?'_

Kagome eyed him suspiciously " well if you don't mind leaving I would like some time alone." She lied

"Well I do mind I was here first!" he walked closer to kagome with his beloved banryu resting on his shoulder.

Kagome started getting nervous and was backing up towards the well.

"Why are you baking up im not going to hurt you" Bankotsu stated as he kept walking towards her.

Suddenly kagome lost her footing and fell backwards into the well and became engulfed bye a blueish-purpulish light. Bankotsu ran over to the well to try to catch her but it was too late she had already disappeared. Bankotsu leaped after her into the well, suddenly the same light surrounded him and he felt as if he was floating, he soon hit ground, he looked around for kagome but she was nowhere in sight. Bankotsu jumped out of the well and noticed that he was in some type of building.

"Wait I wasn't here just a few moments ago… what the hell happened?" He heard a load bang coming from the outside of the building. He ran out side prepared to fight whatever came his way, when he got out there he found just a house, no impending danger yet, he ran to the house and busted down the door causing kagome and her mother jump.

" What the hell are you doing here!" kagome jumped up knocking her tea over spilling it all over the table.

Bankotsu stood in shock seeing that kagome was fine.

"But you fell down the well, and then there was a loud bang." Bankotsu said in confusion as an animated sweat drop formed on his head.

" Well as you can see im fine now go back home"

"Uh one problem… I don't know how"

"Ugh ok follow me ok" kagome turned to her mother. "Mama ill be right back im gonna show him how to get back"

"Alright dear don't be too long we have a lot of catching up to do"

Kagome grabbed Bankotsu arm and dragged him out the door.

"Hey wench let go of me!"

"My name is not wench its kagome ka-go-me got it?"

"Yea yea whatever"

Kagome opened the door to the well house

"Ok jump in"

"Fine" Bankotsu jumped into the well just to get away from her but instead of light consuming him he just landed in the bottom.

"What the hell?"

Kagome looked into the well to see a stunned Bankotsu standing at the bottom.

"What why didn't it work?"

* * *

><p>I know cliff hanger please r&amp;r<p> 


	2. the wish

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters**

**Thank you for the reviews im glad you all loved it so upon request here is chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

Kagome opened the door to the well house

"Ok jump in"

"Fine" Bankotsu jumped into the well just to get away from her but instead of light consuming him he just landed in the bottom.

"What the hell?"

Kagome looked into the well to see a stunned Bankotsu standing at the bottom.

"What why didn't it work?"

**Chapter 2 the wish**

Bankotsu jumped out of the well.

"I don't understand if you came through the well how come you can't go back?"

**Back into the feudral era with Shippo**

Shippo was walking to the river when something caught his eye; he bent down and found a sacred jewel shard

"Oh wow the last missing shard now I can put the jewel together and make a wish for mama… although Inuyasha wont like it… oh well."

Shippo took the almost completed jewel and slid the last piece in.

"Well here goes nothing… I wish kagome finds true love and happiness in here time and doesn't come back here till she dose.

All of a sudden a blue mist formed in front of Shippo with a beautiful woman in the center.

"Shippo that was a very unselfish wish. You have made a good choice, may your wish come true"

The woman then disappeared as fast as she appeared

**With kagome and Bankotsu**

Bankotsu jumped out of the well and landed next to kagome gracefully. Kagome ran over to the well and looked down again.

"Maybe if I jump in it will work"

"Maybe"

Kagome jumped into the well and landed with a loud thud

"Ow that hurt" kagome sat at the bottom of the well and rubbed her backside.

"Looks like that didn't work wench!"

"Oh shut up and help me outta here!"

Bankotsu jumped down and grabbed kagome around the waist and jumped back out of the well _'wow she is so soft'_

Just as he was setting her down a blue mist appeared before them with a beautiful woman in the center of it

"Oi who the hell are you?" Bankotsu was ready to unleash banryu's power upon the figure when she spoke

" I am midoriko young one, and I am here to give you some information"

"Oh yea and what information would that be wench?"

Midoriko turned to kagome ignoring Bankotsu "my dear miko kagome someone has made a wish upon the shikon no tama, a wish that involves you."

"Midoriko what would this wish be and who would wish it?" kagome asked while staring in awe at the legendary miko before her

"I can not revile to you who made the wish but the wish was for you to find true love and happiness in this world and not come back until you do so, the well has been closed until you find love."

"Hey! What about me?"

Midoriko turned to Bankotsu with a smile "mercenary I am sorry about the inconvenience but you will not be able to pass through the well until she has found love, if you want to return home soon then how about you assist her in her quest."

With that she disappeared into the blue mist leaving the two teenagers in shock.

"Well we should go inside and tell mama what's going on… she might know what to do."

"Fine but just so you know because im stuck here with you ill help you but as soon as we get back its back to being enemies again."

"Fine with me lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter is short but its because the next chapter is about what's gonna happen please r &amp; r thank you i promise that the next chapter will be much longer<strong>


	3. stuck in time

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

"Hey! What about me?"

Midoriko turned to Bankotsu with a smile "mercenary I am sorry about the inconvenience but you will not be able to pass through the well until she has found love, if you want to return home soon then how about you assist her in her quest."

With that she disappeared into the blue mist leaving the two teenagers in shock.

"Well we should go inside and tell mama what's going on… she might know what to do."

"Fine but just so you know because im stuck here with you ill help you but as soon as we get back its back to being enemies again."

"Fine with me lets go."

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 stuck in time<p>

Kagome and Bankotsu walked into the house while avoiding looking at each other

"Mama im back and we have a problem…"

Kagomes mother turned to look at her daughter wondering what she meant then spotted Bankotsu entering the kitchen behind her daughter.

"Oh dear! What happened?"

"Well the well has been closed until I find love and happiness."

Kagomes mother motioned for the two teens to sit down.

"Tell me everything"

After about ten minutes they managed to explain what happened and how Bankotsu no longer needed the jewel shards to live.

"Now you see our problem" kagome looked at her mother with a serious face

After a moment that seemed to last forever kagomes mother stood up from the table and clapped her hands together as she finalized her decision

"Well I guess we will have to let Bankotsu stay with us till this is all sorted out"

Both Bankotsu and kagome stood up in union and yelled "WHAT?"

"You both herd me… now kagome go show our guest where he will be sleeping then I want you to take him shopping for a new wardrobe so he can fit in." kagomes mother handed kagome some cash and pushed them both out of the kitchen 'looks like I need to get some more food for while our guest is here.'

**With kagome and Bankotsu**

Kagome led the way to the stairs and up to the guest room Bankotsu followed not knowing what to expect when he opened the door that kagome was gesturing to. He opened the door with caution and his mouth dropped and nearly fell off with shock as he took in the scan of the bedroom, one corner of the room had a beautiful four poster king sized bed with nice crisp blue linen to the left of the bed was a beautiful mahogany dresser with six drawers and a TV across the room from the bed the rug was a deep shade of royal blue and the walls were a baby blue and had two windows that had matching blinds and curtains witch were also royal blue, the room was so luxurious compared to what he was used to.

"Alright leave your sword in here, ill be right back." Kagome ran down the hall and came back momentarily with a set of men's clothes.

"Here you go you need to put these on so we can leave. Your clothes are not worn in this time, so go ahead and get changed and we will head out."

"Bankotsu nodded his head in full understanding, by what kagome always wore and how things are different now he could see how he would stick out, so after kagome shut the door he stripped down and put on the strange clothing that kagome had handed him the clothing consisted of a black muscle shirt that looked like it was painted on him and a pair of baggy blue jeans that were a bit too snug in the waist but would do for now. He slipped on the sneakers and tied up the laces while thinking to himself _'I hate how she is bossing me around…. Once I know more of where I am she wont be doing it anymore I will only tolerate being bossed around by a wench for so long.'_ Bankotsu opened the door to a shocked looking kagome staring at him

_'Wow he looks so good in that outfit… no no no bad kagome stop thinking that. '_ She mentally beat herself up. "Well I guess we can go now" kagome managed to choke out

Bankotsu only nodded and followed kagome out of the house and away from the shrine. About 20 minutes later they were at the mall. Bankotsu watched every one in the mall running in and out of shops while he himself was being dragged into a men's clothing store by kagome. He sat quietly on a bench not likening how crowded it was while kagome searched the seemingly endless racks of clothing while gathering some shirts, pants, and jackets on her arm only guessing at what his size was but she was really good at doing that. Finally when she decided that she had enough she grabbed Bankotsu had and started heading to the changing rooms for him to try them on. When she grabbed his hand a small blush formed on his cheeks _'why the hell am I blushing just because she grabbed my hand?'_ he wondered, he was then pushed into one of the small dressing rooms with the clothing and was told to try them on so he did. After 10 minutes they were standing in line to pay for every thing, every thing that kagome had picked out fit Bankotsu wonderfully.

After every thing was paid for kagomes stomach began to growl, "Hey ban are you hungry?" kagome looked at him with eager eyes

Bankotsu stuffed his hands in his pockets "yea I could eat."

Kagome jumped with delight and pulled him to the food court and bought some wacdonnalds and sat down at an empty table to eat. At first Bankotsu didn't know what to do with this strange looking food but followed in kagomes example just to find out that he really enjoyed the food. Soon the two teens made their way back to the shrine and was greeted by sota kagomes little brother

"Wow he looks strong" sota said as he pointed at Bankotsu "kagome is this the guest that mom was telling me and grandpa about?"

"Yes sota this is Bankotsu he comes from inuyashas time"

"Oh wow! Hey mister are you strong?"

Bankotsu mentally growled at inuyashas name but decided to answer sota anyway "yes I am kid, oh and you can call me Bankotsu I don't care for being called mister."

"Sota nodded and turned to run into the house to tell his mother that they have returned.

* * *

><p>please r&amp;r thank you... chapter 4 will be up soon<p> 


	4. a chance of love

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

Kagome jumped with delight and pulled him to the food court and bought some wacdonnalds and sat down at an empty table to eat. At first Bankotsu didn't know what to do with this strange looking food but followed in kagomes example just to find out that he really enjoyed the food. Soon the two teens made their way back to the shrine and was greeted by sota kagomes little brother

"Wow he looks strong" sota said as he pointed at Bankotsu "kagome is this the guest that mom was telling me and grandpa about?"

"Yes sota this is Bankotsu he comes from inuyashas time"

"Oh wow! Hey mister are you strong?"

Bankotsu mentally growled at inuyashas name but decided to answer sota anyway "yes I am kid, oh and you can call me Bankotsu I don't care for being called mister."

"Sota nodded and turned to run into the house to tell his mother that they have returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 a chance of love<strong>

Bankotsu and kagome sat next to each other at the table for dinner, kagomes mother was busying her self with putting platters full of food onto the table.

"Bankotsu I didn't know what kind of food you ate so I made a little of everything." Kagomes mother said as she piled his plate with different foods

Bankotsu watched kagome as she ate and followed in her actions savoring every bite loving the tastes as they assaulted his tongue, Bankotsu was reaching for the teapot as kagome was and their hands touched causing both of them to blush as they looked at each other.

_'Wow he's so handsome… but no I cant think about that he's a mercenary and I need to focus on finding love… well maybe…. No no no stop I cant be thinking about that besides he doesn't feel that way about me.'_

_'Wow her hands are so soft and she's so beautiful maybe we can get along better and she might start liking me'_

After dinner was over both teens helped kagomes mother clean up and headed upstairs.

Bankotsu grabbed kagomes wrist lightly as they were half way up the stairs. "Hey do you think we can talk?"

Kagome was taken by surprise at his actions but nodded anyway. They made their way up to his room, kagome sat on his bed as he shut the door and made his way over to sit next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I figured that since we will be here for a while together that we should get to know each other some."

"Oh… well ok… where do you want to start?"

"Well I was hoping to know more about you first"

After about an hour they were still talking

"So now you know why I am the way I am…"

"Yes I do wow I had no idea you went through so much" kagome scooted closer to him and put her hand on top of his

Bankotsu looked at her softly, he leaned closer and she found herself doing the same they were an inch apart when kagomes mother opened the door. The startled couple looked at her.

"Ok you two off to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

"Ok mama" kagome stood up from the bed and with a blush she turned to Bankotsu "good night ban" and with that she walked out closing the door behind her

'Damn I was so close! And what's with that nickname?'

Bankotsu turned off his light and stripped down to his boxers and layed in bed. Five minutes later he was in a deep sleep.

**Warning lemons!**

**Dream**

He saw a beautiful woman lying on his bed with nothing but her bra and panties on they were a deep shade of blue, she was calling him over to her. He crawled across the bed slowly climbing on top of her; with one quick swipe her ripped her bra off and slowly teased her nipples, sucking on one while massaging the other earning him a moan in return. She ran her hands up and down his back lightly scratching along the way. He soon stopped sucking and began placing kisses all down her abdomen till just above her panties line, he hooked his fingers into the waist band and pulled down slowly perpously (sp?) brushing against her skin lightly causing her to shiver, as soon as her panties were off he began teasing her most sensitive spot making her moan even more. He started licking and sucking on her moist slick folds inserting one finger into her honey pot enjoying the taste of her soon enough she released all of her succulent juices

**End dream**

Bankotsu woke up with the sun streaming on his face, he sat up and stretched

"Man what a dream I wish it didn't end so quickly… I wanted to see that girls face so I knew who she was but man she had a hell of a body"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter was so short Wait till next chapter for a life-changing event for these two…. Sorry it took me so long I was with out my laptop for awhile but now I got it back so until next time plz r&amp;r<strong>


	5. first kiss

**Last time**

**_Warning lemons!_**

_**Dream**_

_**He saw a beautiful woman lying on his bed with nothing but her bra and panties on they were a deep shade of blue, she was calling him over to her. He crawled across the bed slowly climbing on top of her; with one quick swipe her ripped her bra off and slowly teased her nipples, sucking on one while massaging the other earning him a moan in return. She ran her hands up and down his back lightly scratching along the way. He soon stopped sucking and began placing kisses all down her abdomen till just above her panties line, he hooked his fingers into the waist band and pulled down slowly purposely (sp?) brushing against her skin lightly causing her to shiver, as soon as her panties were off he began teasing her most sensitive spot making her moan even more. He started licking and sucking on her moist slick folds inserting one finger into her honey pot enjoying the taste of her soon enough she released all of her succulent juices**_

_End dream_

_**Bankotsu woke up with the sun streaming on his face, he sat up and stretched**_

"_**Man what a dream I wish it didn't end so quickly… I wanted to see that girls face so I knew who she was but man she had a hell of a body**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 the first kiss<strong>

Bankotsu got dressed and walked out of his room and down the hall he didn't hear anyone moving around downstairs so he knocked on kagomes door… no one answered him so he opened the door slowly

"Kagome are you awake?" he noticed she was tossing in her sleep _'kagome… she must be having a nightmare.'_

Bankotsu walked over and sat on her bed and gently shook her

"Kagome… kagome… wake up you are having a night mare"

Kagome started opening her eyes and looked right into Bankotsu sapphire eyes

"Oh ban I was so scared!" she said as she flung herself into his arms for a embrace

Bankotsu instinctively wrapped his arms around kagome and held her tight, he loved the smell of her hair, the feeling of her soft skin, to him she was perfect in every way he never wanted to let go, she made him feel calm, he wanted to be there for her always. Kagome lifted her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Ban…. Bankotsu…" she whispered as he leaned in, she met him half way into a deep yet gentle kiss. They heard a knock on her door and they broke the kiss.

"Umm yes who is it?" kagome said

"Kagome, Bankotsu breakfast is ready" kagomes mother said through the door

"Ok mama we will be down in a moment" kagome called back

Kagome turned to Bankotsu " umm ban about umm you know…"

"Uhh no I don't umm lets go down and eat kagome" he smiled and walked out the door

_' Was I that bad? How can he act like we didn't just kiss? How can he just walk away?'_

**With Bankotsu**

_' I cant believe we just kissed… her lips were so soft…. She didn't even slap me after… it felt so nice…it felt so right… but I cant tell her… she cant know that I think that im starting to fall for her'_

He walked into the kitchen and sat down next to sota

"Hey Bankotsu do you want to play out side with me today?"

"Sure little man, what do you want to play?"

"How about we kick the ball to each other, I need to practice my passing for soccer"

"Umm whets soccer?"

"It's a game I will show you later okay?"

Bankotsu never noticed that he was being watched by kagome from the door way

_'Wow he looks so happy and at peace'_ she thought then she heard a question she never thought her brother would ever ask anyone

"So Bankotsu do you have feelings for my sister?"

"Well to be honest sota im not sure… I mean I like her a lot she makes me feel so calm, when she cries I want to hold her and make all of her sadness and pain disappear, I want to make her happy, I want to always be with her… but I don't think she will ever feel the same way for me plus I cant burden her with it she needs to concentrate on finding her true love so she can get back to her friends"

"What about you? Don't you want to go back?"

"Not really, I mean I miss everyone but if I go back kagome and I wont be aloud to get along anymore"

"Sounds like you are in love Bankotsu" kagomes mother smiled

"But I still can't let her know"

Kagome took a deep breath and walked in

With her head bent down shading her eyes kagome spoke in barely a whisper "umm Bankotsu… is that how you really feel?"

"Uhh… ka… ka…. kagome…."

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time stay tuned to see what happens next please r&amp;r in the mean time 3<strong>


	6. the date

**Last time**

"**So Bankotsu do you have feelings for my sister?"**

"**Well to be honest sota im not sure… I mean I like her a lot she makes me feel so calm, when she cries I want to hold her and make all of her sadness and pain disappear, I want to make her happy, I want to always be with her… but I don't think she will ever feel the same way for me plus I cant burden her with it she needs to concentrate on finding her true love so she can get back to her friends"**

"**What about you? Don't you want to go back?"**

"**Not really, I mean I miss everyone but if I go back kagome and I wont be aloud to get along anymore"**

"**Sounds like you are in love Bankotsu" kagomes mother smiled**

"**But I still can't let her know"**

**Kagome took a deep breath and walked in**

**With her head bent down shading her eyes kagome spoke in barely a whisper "umm Bankotsu… is that how you really feel?"**

"**Uhh… ka… ka…. kagome…."**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 the date<strong>

Bankotsu and kagome said good-bye after lunch and headed out to go to the park for a nice relaxing day

"So ban…. What you told my brother… is it true?"

"Uhh yea I guess it is… im sorry if I embarrassed you…"

"No you didn't embarrass me at all I was just thinking though"

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Well we haven't bumped into anyone that I might fall in love with… so I guess what I am asking is if I don't know maybe we can go on a date?"

"Kagome" Bankotsu stopped walking "I don't need you to feel bad for me we don't need to go on a date just because I like you…you are supposed to go on a date with someone you like"

"Bankotsu" kagome grabbed his hand "im not asking you because I feel bad im asking you because I like you… please will you go on a date with me?"

Bankotsu looked deep into her eyes to see if she was just fooling him… when he only saw truth in her eyes he smiled "ok kagome we will go on a date"

They kept walking and soon they had reached the park when they found a nice soft spot on the grass kagome kicked off her shoes and layed down on the grass so Bankotsu did the same soon they heard the sound of an ice-cream truck

"Hey Bankotsu would you mind ordering two chocolate ice creams here is the money" she handed him some money and sent him off

Kagome layed back down on the grass and shut her eyes a moment later she felt a strong hand close tightly on her wrist her eyes snapped open to see a strange man pulling her off the grass with a wicked look on his face

"LET GO OF ME" she yelled at the man

The man pulled her against him and wrapped his hands tightly in her hair pulling it bringing kagome to tears, the man was laughing as he tore the front of her shirt open he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharp knife and cut her bra wide open revealing her breasts she screamed as loud as she could hoping that some one would help her but they all just kept walking bye like nothing was happening he slammed her on her back pinning her wrists to the ground reading him self to take advantage of her

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SOME ONE HELP ME PLAESE!"

The man started lowering him self when all of a sudden he got knocked off her by a kick upside the head. Kagome turned to see who had saved her and she was shocked to see Bankotsu standing near her holding the ice creams with the look of rage on his face

"Do you think no one would come to stop you? You make me sick… trying to take advantage of a young innocent woman. How dare you even call your self a man? You worthless piece of shit." Bankotsu calmly told the man venom lacing every single word

The man started backing up terrified of what Bankotsu might do to him next

"Uh im sorry please don't kill me"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I HUH?"

"Ban…please…. I just want to go home…. Please" kagome said in barely a whisper

Bankotsu took off his shirt and tossed it to kagome as soon as she put it on he picked her up bridle style and took her home leaving the stunned man behind

Bankotsu opened the door to the house with the sleeping kagome in his arms. Kagomes mother rushed to her daughter's side

"What happened to kagome?"

"A man tried to take advantage of her but I took care of it…she fell asleep on the way home"

"Oh my word go set her on her bed and I will call the doctor"

A half hour later Bankotsu was sitting next to kagomes sleeping form when the doctor came in the room Bankotsu stood up and moved out of the way while the doctor checked kagome over

"She will be fine in the morning just have her take these pain meds to ease her discomfort, she will be sore from being tossed around." The doctor handed Bankotsu the meds and bid him good bye

Kagomes mother walked into the room "how is she?"

"He said that she would be fine just needs rest and some pain medications, she will be sore but other than that she is ok"

"Oh thank kami… im going to go to the store to get some food for kagome would you like any thing while I am out?"

"Um would you mind getting some chocolate ice-cream? We never got to have any she had me buy some but I had to leave it at the park to bring her home"

Kagomes mother stared at him for a moment '_wow he really cares for her' _"of course dear" kagomes mother smiled at him and then walked out

Bankotsu sat and stared at kagomes sleeping form '_im so sorry kagome I should not have left you alone… if I had just stayed by you this would never had happened… im so sorry'_

Kagome started to wake up

"Ban… Bankotsu…"

"Oh kagome you are awake"

"Thank you for helping me"

"No kagome don't thank me, if I hadn't had left this would never had happened"

"No ban I had asked you to… don't be mad at yourself I am fine and you had still helped me and for that I thank you"

"Your mother and I were talking and we both agree you should go report it"

"But I am so scared ban"

"I know but kags I am here for you and I will be with you the whole time not even mutt face can keep me away"

Kagome giggled, "ok ban we will go in the morning… but may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure anything"

"Will you sleep next to me tonight I don't want to be alone"

"Of course" Bankotsu layed down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time keep reading to see what happens next please R and R ta ta for now :3<strong>


	7. the report

**Last time**

"**Ban… Bankotsu…"**

"**Oh kagome you are awake"**

"**Thank you for helping me"**

"**No kagome don't thank me, if I hadn't had left this would never had happened"**

"**No ban I had asked you to… don't be mad at yourself I am fine and you had still helped me and for that I thank you"**

"**Your mother and I were talking and we both agree you should go report it"**

"**But I am so scared ban"**

"**I know but kags I am here for you and I will be with you the whole time not even mutt face can keep me away"**

**Kagome giggled, "ok ban we will go in the morning… but may I ask you a favor?"**

"**Sure anything"**

"**Will you sleep next to me tonight I don't want to be alone"**

"**Of course" Bankotsu layed down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 <strong>

**The report**

Bankotsu and kagome woke up early the next morning and got ready to go down to the station. Soon they were in front of the building Bankotsu looked up at the building with suspicion

"What's wrong ban?"

"Well I don't know how these things work"

"Well in your time you bring it up to counsel while in this time you tell the police and then you go to court"

"Ok then are you ready to go in?"

"Uh yea I guess so but will you hold my hand?"

"Uh yeah sure kags… lets go"

An hour later kagome had giving her statement and was checked out by a doctor. Kagome and Bankotsu decided to stop for lunch on their way home at wacdonnalds

"So Bankotsu why didn't any one help me?"

"Im not sure…. Is that normal for this time?"

"No if it was normal I wouldn't had asked silly"

"Oh yea I think I know why…"

_**Flash back**_

"_Two ice creams please"_

"_What flavor young man?"_

"_Chocolate please"_

_A few young men were standing behind him talking_

"_So boss wants to find someone for a quick fuck here out in the open?"_

"_Yea but don't worry no one will help who ever he decides to take"_

"_Why?"_

"_Ok I know you are new to the gang so ill explain… every one around here is afraid of the boss no one wants to go against him… so every one will just ignore it"_

"_Wow who knew the boss was so feared!"_

_**End flash back**_

"Wow I cant believe it, no one helped me cause they were too scared of him?"

"Me either. But lets get home by the time we get there your mother should be done cooking dinner"

"Ok but Bankotsu… thank you"

"No problem I told you I am here for you and im gonna stick to that"

"Ban I got something to tell u"

"You can tell me anything kags"

"I… I… I like you"

* * *

><p><strong>See what happens next chapter in the mean time please R and R: 3<strong>


	8. realization

**Last time**

"_**Wow I cant believe it, no one helped me cause they were too scared of him?"**_

"_**Me either. But lets get home by the time we get there your mother should be done cooking dinner"**_

"_**Ok but Bankotsu… thank you"**_

"_**No problem I told you I am here for you and im gonna stick to that"**_

"_**Ban I got something to tell u"**_

"_**You can tell me anything kags"**_

"_**I… I… I like you"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 the realization<strong>

Bankotsu stared at her in amazement '_she likes me… she really likes me.'_

"I like you to kagome"

"No Bankotsu I mean I really like you… more than a friend"

"I know it's the same here… I like you a lot"

Bankotsu looked at her with softened eyes and pulled her closer, kagome blushed as she was up against his chest. Bankotsu leaned in and kissed kagome lightly on the lips, kagome kissed him back enjoying how gentle he was. Soon they broke the kiss.

"Ban… ban… Bankotsu"

"No don't say anything I just want this moment to last forever"

Just as he said that it started to pour making them run home laughing.

At the house

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha calm down she is just out she should return soon. Why don't you take a seat and have some Raman."

"Keh fine"

Bankotsu and kagome burst through the door soaked to the bone laughing and holding hands. All of a sudden Bankotsu pushed kagome behind him and spotted Inuyasha

"What are you doing here mutt face?"

"Im here for kagome"

"Um Inuyasha how did you get through the well?" kagome asked peering over Bankotsu shoulder

"Im not sure but all of a sudden it started working"

Kagome thought for a moment when it hit her '_oh my kami I must be in love… but with who? Gasp im in love with Bankotsu!'_

'_Wait if Inuyasha could get through the well and its working again…. Kagome is in love… but she's only hung out with me…ME she's in love with me!'_

"Why are you two so quite?"

"Inuyasha kagome and Bankotsu have been stuck here… a wish was made that kagome finds true love and it seems as if she has" kagomes mother explained

Inuyasha realized what she was saying and ran out the door

"Kagome, Bankotsu why don't you stay one more night before you go back" kagomes mother suggested

"Ok mama"

* * *

><p>Sorry its short but next chapter is already planned out so I had to stop this one here please r&amp;r<p> 


	9. no one else can touch me like that

**Last time**

"_**Um Inuyasha how did you get through the well?" kagome asked peering over Bankotsu shoulder**_

"_**Im not sure but all of a sudden it started working"**_

_**Kagome thought for a moment when it hit her 'oh my kami I must be in love… but with who? Gasp im in love with Bankotsu!'**_

'_**Wait if Inuyasha could get through the well and its working again…. Kagome is in love… but she's only hung out with me…ME she's in love with me!'**_

"_**Why are you two so quite?"**_

"_**Inuyasha kagome and Bankotsu have been stuck here… a wish was made that kagome finds true love and it seems as if she has" kagomes mother explained**_

_**Inuyasha realized what she was saying and ran out the door**_

"_**Kagome, Bankotsu why don't you stay one more night before you go back" kagomes mother suggested**_

_**"Ok mama"**_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 9 only you can touch me like that[-[-[-[-[-[-[- WARNING LEMONS!<strong>

Bankotsu and kagome soon made it upstairs to go discuss what they will do when they return to the fudrel era

"ban what are we going to do?"

"I don't know… inuyasha will never accept me hanging out with you"

"why would you wanna hang out"

"well kags I …. Love you"

"oh ban I love you too… and your right"

"well there is one why that no one would be able to keep you away from me"

"oh yeah? How is that?"

Bankotsu gently pushed kagome against the wall and captured her lips in a passionate kiss

"oh ban…"

"shhhh no words ill take care of every thing"

Bankotsu picked her up and set her on the bed and kept kissing her while slideing his hands up her shirt caressing her body slowly making his way up her shirt and slipping his hand under her bra massageing her supple brests making her mounds harden under his touch. Kagome moaned into the kiss showing her approval of what he was doing to her. Soon she was stripped of everything and his lips were on her brests teasing them with his tongue, kagome moaned his name aloud, soon he was stripped and was heading down to her most intimate spot with his mouth tasteing her sweet juices.

End lemon

Bankotsu and kagome woke up the next morning naked and in eachothers arms

"Bankotsu… what are we now?"

"well my beautiful kagome you are my mate, no one can touch me like that but you and only I can touch you like that now"

"um we should get up and get ready to go back I wanna meet your brothers"

"ok kagome I don't have a problem with that at all… I mean they are your brothers now too"

"ok lets go down and eat then we can pack up" kagome smiled at him with loving eyes

kagome and Bankotsu walked downstairs together and sat next to eachother to eat

"kagome dear I packed food and supplies for you both and some for your friends and I packed clothes for the both of you… oh and Bankotsu I packed food for your brothers too" kagomes mother said

"wow mama thank you so much!"

"yea I know the guys will love your cooking"

"why thank you Bankotsu"

"no thank you mrs. Higarashi"

"ok mama we need to get going"

"alright you two be safe"

"we will mama"

kagome and Bankotsu got up and went to the well

"well here goes nothing kags"

"yup"

kagome and Bankotsu jumped into the well and arrived in the fudrel era , Bankotsu helped kagome out of the well, as soon as her feet touched the soft lush grass she was tackled by a verry happy shippou

"mama your back… did you find true love?"

"shippou how did you know about that?"

"because mama im the one that wished it… who did you fall in love with mama? Who do I get to call daddy?"

Bankotsu peered over kagomes shoulder "what do you mean daddy?"

"well ban shippou is like a son to me"

"oh ok I guess he can call me daddy"

"wait what? Mama fell in love with you?… by the way mama why do you smell different?"

"well shippou your mama and I are now mated"

"is that true mama?"

"yes baby it is… Bankotsu and I are now together"

* * *

><p>till next time r&amp;r<p> 


	10. mate?

Last time

"_**because mama im the one that wished it… who did you fall in love with mama? Who do I get to call daddy?"**_

_**Bankotsu peered over kagomes shoulder "what do you mean daddy?"**_

"_**well ban shippou is like a son to me"**_

"_**oh ok I guess he can call me daddy"**_

"_**wait what? Mama fell in love with you?… by the way mama why do you smell different?"**_

"_**well shippou your mama and I are now mated"**_

"_**is that true mama?"**_

"_**yes baby it is… Bankotsu and I are now together"**_

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 10 mate?<strong>

Shippo lead the way into the hut that every one was gathered in

"hey guys look whos home" Shippo announced

sango and miroku watched kagome follow Shippo in the hut

"welcome home kagome-cha…..whats he doing here?" they said in union

thery had seen Bankotsu enter right after kagome

"ummmm guys I ummm would like you to meet my mate…"kagome said blushing

sangos jaw droped while miroku had a perverted smirk on his face

"does inuyasha know?" sango asked still eyeing Bankotsu

"yea the mut came to kagomes house and saw us" Bankotsu informed her

"how did he take it?"

"umm he ran out" he said scratching the back of his neck

"oh no this isn't gonna go over very well" miroku said

"why go you say that?" kagome asked

"well inuyasha is out side the village comeig this way and he seems pissed" miroku said pointing out the window of the hut

"KAGOME! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH BANKOTSU!" inuyasha yelled causeing the villagers to run for safty

Bankotsu leaned out the window "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME MUTT FACE!"

"please Bankotsu calm down I don't want anyone to get hurt" kagome said in fear

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THAT MUTT JUST INSULTED ME!" Bankotsu

just then inuyasha barged in to the hut, his face red with rage

"YOU FUCKING BAKA STAY AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!"

kagome turned red and became angry "inuyasha im not yours I never have been"

"STAY OUT OF THIS KAGOME I WILL PROTECT YOU!" inuyasha shouted at her pushing her behind him

"no inutasha Bankotsu and I are mated"

inuyasha turned to her in confusion "what!"

"you heard her right mutt, I took her as my mate" Bankotsu said as calmly as he could trying not to let his rage get the best of him

"WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" kagome yelled getting sick of the arguing sending him collapsing into a 3 foot hole "I told you im not yours and I never would have been, I fell in love with Bankotsu and if you don't like it then just leave!"

* * *

><p><strong>R and R plz I kno its short but I have been real busy and I had to post something for my readers hope u guys still stick with me I will try to update more often thanks for your patience 3<strong>


	11. heartache

_** last time**_

_**"YOU FUCKING BAKA STAY AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!"**_

_**kagome turned red and became angry "inuyasha im not yours I never have been"**_

_**"STAY OUT OF THIS KAGOME I WILL PROTECT YOU!" inuyasha shouted at her pushing her behind him**_

_**"no inuyasha Bankotsu and I are mated"**_

_**inuyasha turned to her in confusion "what!"**_

_**"you heard her right mutt, I took her as my mate" Bankotsu said as calmly as he could trying not to let his rage get the best of him**_

_**"WHY YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER, SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"**_

_**"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" kagome yelled getting sick of the arguing sending him collapsing into a 3 foot hole "I told you im not yours and I never would have been, I fell in love with Bankotsu and if you don't like it then just leave!"**_

* * *

><p><strong> chapter 11:<strong> **heartache**

inuyasha backed up slowly, he couldnt belive what he was hearing, kagome told him to leave, she told him she didnt want him, she told him she fell in love with another man, she had chosen to mate with someone else! inuyasha spun around and ran off into the woods.

"i hope he will be okay" kagome said saddly looking at inuyashas retreating back

"why would you care " bankotsu asked her coldly

"because, hes still my friend no matter what..." she turned to him "and i want you to accept that."

"ugh fine but only because i love you and dont want to lose you"

"you wont lose me as long as you still love me"

bankotsu leaned in and placed a kiss on kagomes forehead and pulled her in to a tight embrase

**meanwhile with inuyasha**

'how could she do this to me? what did i do to deserve this' he thought to himself. he kept running and running through the forest untill he collapsed, he couldnt take it anymore, his heart felt as if it was ripped out of his chest and shredded into millions of peices. inuyasha stood up from the ground and his saddness turned into rage... he looked down at tetsiga and growled... the sword made him feel weak and he didnt want to feel weak ever again so he came up with a plan

**with bankotsu and kagome a day later**

kagome and bankotsu were relaxing in a feild near the village when a villager came running to them

"whats wrong?" kagome asked

"a hooded figute asked me to deliver this to you" the man said handing kagome a wrapped bundle

kagome was about to open it when bankotsu stoped her

"babe what if its dangerous... why dont you let me open it"

"uh ok here" she handed her mate the bundle

bankotsu slowly opened it trying his best to be careful. when he unwraped it the tetsuiga was revield to them

"i-its tetsuiga... w-what is it doing here?"

"i dont kno kags but i dont have a good feeling about this... i think we should watch our backs"

"me too... ban im scared"

"i know hun i know" bankotsu wrapped his arms around kagome trying to confort her

awhile later kagome and bankotsu decided to look for inuyasha, sango, miroku and shippo volenteered to help them look for him. the group set out not too much longer later and headed in the direction that kagome had seen inuyasha run off to.

**with inuyasha**

'keh i knew they would look for me, she is so predictable... but i must ger her away from that asshole to set my plain in motion' inuyasha thought to himself. 'that bitch will pay for betraying me... i will make her mine one and for all and no one can stop me' inuyasha watched the group start their search keeping himself hidden so no one could smell him or sence him... but it seemed to him that bankotsu was on to him.\

**with the group**

bankotsu felt as if something was a bit off but he couldnt quite put his finger on what it could be, none the less he kept walking with the rest of the group keeping an eye out on everything around him just incase, he would not let the love of his life get hurt even if he had to die to protect her. to say he was over protective was an understatement, no matter what he did he could not shake th feeling.

* * *

><p>R and R plz let me kno what u think and im sorry i havent updated in a while ill get back to updating again<p> 


	12. who are you?

_**A/N thank you all for sticking with me, i have been dealing with major writers block then my computer crashed and now i got a new one... i would love if someone gave me some ideas for chapter 13, and of course they will be reconized in the chapter. in the mean time enjoy chapter 12**_

_** Last time**_

_** with inuyasha**_

_**'keh i knew they would look for me, she is so predictable... but i must ger her away from that asshole to set my plain in motion' inuyasha thought to himself. 'that bitch will pay for betraying me... i will make her mine one and for all and no one can stop me' inuyasha watched the group start their search keeping himself hidden so no one could smell him or sence him... but it seemed to him that bankotsu was on to him.\**_

_** with the group**_

_**bankotsu felt as if something was a bit off but he couldnt quite put his finger on what it could be, none the less he kept walking with the rest of the group keeping an eye out on everything around him just incase, he would not let the love of his life get hurt even if he had to die to protect her. to say he was over protective was an understatement, no matter what he did he could not shake th feeling.**_

* * *

><p><strong> chapter 12 : who are you?<strong>

Inuyasha followed the small rag tag group, he watched shippo try to play with bankotsus long braid, kagome giggling, miroku grabbing sangos ass and sango hitting him while kirara sat on sangos shoulders. inuyasha longed to be walking with them but he couldnt do that with bankotsu there

**with the group**

"hey kagome"

"yea ban?"

"dont you feel like we are being watched?"

"a little but i cant figure out by who"

"yea me either bit i still have a bad feeling about it"

sango stoped in her tracks and stiffened up, the others followed suit looking at her in worry

"whats wrong sango?" miroku asked her

"i have a bad feeling that we are going to meet someone very powerful and im not sure if its a bad thing or a good thing... i just know that we wont be able to take on whoever it is" she said allowing the worry tho show in her voice

as they continued on their way the feeling kept getting worse. all of the sudden shippo walked right into an invisible wall he fell back and started crying

kagome ran up and picked shippo up "shippo are you okay?"

"yes mama but my nose hurts a little"

bankotsu walked up to where shippo walked into the wall and put his han out and felt something there... he then tried pushing and relized it wasnt moving, sango tried finding away around it and ended up walking into another wall so miroku tried the other direction and found yet another, so far it seemed hopeless, kirara tried to fly up and got knocked down by yet another

"maybe we should try going back" bankotsu suggested

"no use ban" kagome stated, she already tried to do that

"what now? it seems as though we are trapped in some kind of box" sango asked looking a little nervous

"hee hee hee" came a voice from somewhere around them

"hey who ever you are, let us outta this stinkin trap!" bankotsu said in irritation

"not untill i know you wont attack me" the voice replied

"how the hell could we even attack you if we cant see you for one and for two we dont even know who the hell you are!" kagome said trying to be protective of shippo, she held him close to her self as she was serching for the sourse of the voice

all of a sudden a young woman appeared outta no where right in the middle of the path the were trying to follow moments eairler. the young woman had dark silver like hair that went down past her waist, her eyes were a golden green-ish color, she wore the uniform of a worrier princess, it con sisted of a black dradon armored skirt with a black fire rat top that had gold stiching in a beautiful cherry blossom pattern, she had silver shoulder plates and black leather gloves. she had four swords, two on each side and a silver obi holding them to her waist.

"who are you?" bankotsu demanded

"that is none of your concern" the woman said calmly

"well then whos concern is it then?" sango interviened

"it is the young mikos, not anyone elses"

"w-why m-me?" kagome asked while trying to hide behind bankotsu

"because young miko, i have a mission for you to compleate"

"shes not gonna do any mission with out hearing why you need her, whats the mission, and what she gets out of it" bankotsu said calmly

"maybe, young princess if you let us out we can all sit down and talk calmly" miroku tried reasoning with her

"will you not engage in battle?"

"no, we will not fight you unless you try to hurt one of us... so deal?"

"deal"

the worrier princess let down her barier and let the small group go so they could all relax and talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry about the short chapter but im kinda lost on what to put next so... what should the mission be? what should the princess name be? what should happen next? im up for any suggestions and i will give you credit if i use your ideas please R and R **

**3 bankotsu's girl 76 3**


	13. one steamy night

_**Last time**_

_**"shes not gonna do any mission with out hearing why you need her, whats the mission, and what she gets out of it" bankotsu said calmly**_

_**"maybe, young princess if you let us out we can all sit down and talk calmly" miroku tried reasoning with her**_

_**"will you not engage in battle?"**_

_**"no, we will not fight you unless you try to hurt one of us... so deal?"**_

_**"deal"**_

_**the worrier princess let down her barier and let the small group go so they could all relax and talk.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13: one steamy night <strong>_

Bankotsu sat down across from the princess and kagome sat on his lap while the others sat protecrivly around them, shippo decided that he was going to sit on kagomes lap and she welcomed it.

"so princess what do you want from my kagome here?" bankotsu asked as he wrapped his hands around kagomes waist

"well i need her to have a child."

"huh?!" the group asked in union

"i will only repeate myself once more, i need the young miko to have a child"

"uhhh why may i ask am ni supposed to have a kid?" kagome asked in confusion

"well because i can not bare a child for my lands"

"and why is that kagomes problem?" sango asked

"well she is the ledgendary shikon miko and as the only child of my father there is no one to accept the lands when he is gone, and the young miko here is very powerful, thus any child she bares will be worthy of ruling"

"whoa whait a minute here... your asking me to have a child so it can be a ruler and i wont even get to take care of it? i dont think so lady" kagome said in defence, she was not about to give birth to a child and then give it away, if she was going to have a kid she wanted to be its mother.

"oh no miko, you have it all wrong, i want you to bare a child and raise it, but in the castle so the child can grow up to be ruler"

"why cant you be the next ruler princess?" miroku asked

"because monk i am a woman and no woman is fit to rule in the eyes of the court, so as the only child of my father i have the duity of finding someone to bare a child for my lands, i cant do it because i am starial and any child i try to bare will die... if you need a sutiable male to bare the child i will not hesitate in finding you one"

"no she dosent need a male because i am her man and if shes gonna bare anyones child it will be mine!" bankotsu commented while holding kagome closer to his body

"can we please think about this?" kagome asked

"of course, i will set you up with rooms for you and your companions in an inn for a week, then i shall come back to see to your decision."

"thank you" kagome said

the group got up and set out to the nearest inn, and scince miroku didnt have to scame anyone in getting them rooms for once they all had welcomed this mini vacation

**one hour later**

the group enterted the nicest inn in the village and the princess got miroku, sango, and shippo their own room and got kagome and bankotsu a room to share. kagome and bankotsu entered their room and decided to spend some alone time together after they had seen the princess off.

"so... do you really think you should go with this?" bankotsu asked kagome gripping her hand as they lay on their shared futon

"well... it seems like a good idea, i mean my kid will be able to have a stable home and wont be living on travling all the time."

"well if you want to i wont stop you but ... kagome i have one request"

kagome leaned up on her elbow to look at him" what is it ban?"

"well i was wondering... i mean if they dont find me sutiable... can we please make love before, that way i can have you one more time."

"oh ban..." kagome leaned down and kissed ban tenderly

**WARNING LEMON NO UNDER AGED READERS PLEASE!**

bankotsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer deepining the kiss, her hands started to wonder and she managed to slip her small hands under his shirt and caress his toned chest. bankotsu moaned into the kiss and let his hands wonder down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. kagome monuvered herself ontop of bankotsu straddling his waist while never breaking the kiss. bankotsu started slowly working his hands up under her shirt, grazing her sides lightly and working his way up to her breasts, he lifted her bra and gentaly carressed her smooth yet firm breasts rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. kagome started grinding against him in enjoyment to his ministrations. bankotsu broke the kiss and sat up slightly to remove kagomes shirt, he unclapsed her bra and instantly attached himself to one of her perky nipples, he suckled it gentaly as kagome moaned and grinded harder making his shaft harden. soon he unlatched and rolled them over so he was now ontop, he kissed his way down from her perky breasts down to the top of her skirt, slowly he removed the skirt while kissing every inch of skin he was exposing, soon her skirt was laying on the floor near them and all that was seperating him from the view of her wonderful cavern was a tiny deep blue thong. kagome sat up and removeg his hori and started kissing down his neck onto his toned chest, she moved her way down and captured on of his nipples in her mouth and lightly nibbled on it while her hands trailed down to his hakumas, she started rubbing his hard shaft thru his hakumas making him moan even more, he couldent take it much more he gentaly pushed kagome down on the bed and pulled her thong to the side and stared at the dripping moist cavern infront of him, he leaned in and gave her a teasing lick, making her squirm he decided her taste was irrisitable and dove his toung in her tight hole and started suckling, kagome dug her hands in his hair and moaned even louder, his toung felt like heaven, soon enough she was cuming in his mouth. bankotsu finished lapping up the rest of her sweet necture and removed himself to stand in front of her. she sat up and removed his hakumas , his shaft sprung out and was proudly standing at attention in front of her face. kagome gave the head a small lick tasteing the skin of his manhood and opened her mouth and swallowed his manhood, she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft as her hands started playing with his sac. she swirled her toung around the head as she sucked him, bankotsu threw his head back and was panting heavily, kagome soon found herself on her back on the bed with bankotsus hard shaft at her entrance, bankotsu kissed kagome deeply and slowly inserted himself to the base of his shaft while still kissing her. the both started rocking their hips in sync with each other moaning into their kisses. bankotsu flipped kagome on her ands and knees and started pounding into her, both were screaming eachothers name as loud as they could. in no time at all bankotsu felt kagomes walls clench around his hard shaft as she came and screamed his name in ecstacy, this sent him over edge and soon he was spilling his seed deep within her whomb with a roar. they soon colapsed on the futon in compleate bliss and dozed off into a deep slumber

**END LEMON**

kagome felt something warm hit her face, she opened her eyes to see the bright sun shining through the windows of the room, she rolled over to find that bankotsu was not there, she sat up wrapping the blanket around her, and remebered the night before as a smile grased her face.

bankotsu entered the room with a bright smile carrying two trays of food and shut the door behind him. "good morning beautiful, i brought you some breakfast"

"hmmm seems like someones in a good mood this morning" kagome said smirking

"how could i not be, i made love with the most amazing woman in the world" he said sitting down next to her handing her her tray of food

they sat in silance and ate their food in happieness

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN this one was longer than usaual but i thought it was about time for a good sex scean plz R and R!**_


	14. feeling sick

_**Last time**_

_**bankotsu entered the room with a bright smile carrying two trays of food and shut the door behind him. "good morning beautiful, i brought you some breakfast"**_

_**"hmmm seems like someones in a good mood this morning" kagome said smirking**_

_**"how could i not be, i made love with the most amazing woman in the world" he said sitting down next to her handing her her tray of food**_

_**they sat in silence and ate their food in **_**_happiness_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14: feeling sick <strong>_

kagome and bankotsu decided to take a walk around the village a little after breakfast, they ended up checking out the many shops and tried much of the local food. they bought food and suviners for every one. that summed up most of their day

**six days later**

shippo was picking flowers in the feild near the inn and bankotsu and kagome were enjoying the warm sun. sango and miroku went to check out a show in the middle of town, so kagome , shippo, and bankotsu had the day all to them selves. kirara decided she was gonna chase mice for the inn the were staying at, so every thing was calm and quiet

"kags"

"yes ban?"

"are to7u sure yo are ready for this?" he asked while watching shippo chase a butterfly

"well, as ready as ill ever be i guess"

"you know you dont have to go through with it"

"i know but i feel as though i need to"

bankotsu sat up and looked at kagome"what do you mean?"

"well in my heart i feel as though it is the right thing to do"

"well if you feel that strongly about it, then i guess you should go along with it"

"well we have untill tomorrow to enjoy the time we have till this whole thing gets started"

"yea ... so what do you want for lunch my love?"

"how about some fish?"

"fish it is... hey shippo"

"yea dad?" he asked running up to him

"how would you like for me to teach you how to fish?"

"really? awsome! ill go get my stuff" shippo ran off back to the inn

"you know, i think if we had our own kids you would make an amazing dad"

"you really think so kags?"

"yea i do" she said smiling up at him

they sat in silance untill shippo returned, soon shippo and ban were out fishing and kagome decided she was going to go back to the inn and take a nice long soak in the springs. when she got back in the inn she smelled fresh cleaning splies and she started to feel a bit sick so she ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of her stomic

"wow, now i really need a bath" she said out loud to herself

kagome soon made her way to the hot springs room and striped her self of her clothing and sung into the relaxing water. a little while later she was still in the springs and there came a knock on the door

"come in" she called out knowing that this one spring was for woman only

a servent peaked her head around the door "excuse my m'lady"

"yes?"

"i have noticed that you had fallen ill eairler and i was wondering if there was anything you need?"

"ummm yes thank you, can you leave a bit of bread in my room for me to settle my tummy?"

"sure m'lady, will you be needing anything else?"

"no, no i will be fine"

"ok" the servant left and sht the door behind her

once kagome had washed her hair and dried off she threw on some clothes and made her way to her room. once she got there she sat in the chair near the window and munched on the bread that was left for her, in no time at all she saw bankotsu and shippo head to the inn with about two dozen fish, the two were talking and laughing and seemed to be enjoying them selves

'he really would make a great dad, he and shippo really seem to be getting alolng' kagome thought to her self

the two soon reached the inn and started cooking the fish in the fire pit in the room, the smell was making kagome queezy

"mama whats wrong? you dont look so good"

"im fine shippo dont worry sweetie"

"kags are you sure you are okay?" bankotsu asked

before kagome had a chance to answer the bile that as once in her stomic came up so she had to run to the window and empty her stomic outside. bankotsu jumped up in worry and ran to her, he gathered her hair and held it back for her while she got sick

"shippo go get the village healer, i think something is wrong with kagome!"bankotsu ordered

shippo ran out of the inn in search of the healer. while bankotsu kept kagome company trying to aide her in any way he could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An so kagomes is feeling sick... i wonder why that is... stick around for chapter 15 to find out and in the mean time please R and R thanks love u lots**_

_**oh and by the way... HAPPY CABBAGE!**_


	15. shes what!

_**Last time**_

_**the two soon reached the inn and started cooking the fish in the fire pit in the room, the smell was making kagome queezy**_

_**"mama whats wrong? you dont look so good"**_

_**"im fine shippo dont worry sweetie"**_

_**"kags are you sure you are okay?" bankotsu asked**_

_**before kagome had a chance to answer the bile that as once in her stomic came up so she had to run to the window and empty her stomic outside. bankotsu jumped up in worry and ran to her, he gathered her hair and held it back for her while she got sick**_

_**"shippo go get the village healer, i think something is wrong with kagome!"bankotsu ordered**_

_**shippo ran out of the inn in search of the healer. while bankotsu kept kagome company trying to aide her in any way he could.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15: shes what?! <strong>_

shippo soon returned with the healer, sango and miroku came with them

"what happened is kagome okay? is there anything i can do?" sango asked worriedly

"we saw shippo come to the inn with the healer and he said something was wrong with kagome... whats going on?" miroku stated

"you two need to calm down, kagome got sick, so i would like her to get looked at, can you two take shippo out of here? ill come get you when we are done here" bankotsu said

miroku, sango, and shippo left the room

"what may i asked happened to the young lady sir?" the healer asked

"well im not sure exactly, we were cooking some fish for lunch then all of a sudden she looked ill i asked if she was sure she was okay and she got sick"

kagome finaly climbed out of the window and sat down against the wall holding her tummy

"okay, time for me to take a look at the young maiden" the healer said

the healer checked over kagome carefully as bankotsu waited impatiantly, soon she was done and walked over to bankotsu to give him the news

"i have found out what ails the young lady"

"what is it? whats wrong with her? will she be okay?" bankotsu asked nervously

"they young lady is with child, she needs pleanty of rest and must be carefull with herself, she must not get stressed and must eat plenty"

"what?"

"you sir are going to be a father, congartulations" the healer nodded to bankotsu and left

'im going to be a daddy?' he thought to himself. he looked over at kagome who had fallen asleep where she sat while the healer was looking at her, she looked so peacful, so relaxed, he did not want to wake the sleeping angel from her slumber, so nsted he rolled out the futon and layed her down gentaly as to not wake her and let her sleep

bankotsu left her to her slumber and went in search of her friends, shock still evident in his face, he found them in the feild that he was in eairler

sango ran up to bankotsu as soon as she saw him

"whats going on with kagome? is she all right?" sango asked him as shippo and miroku joined them

bankotsu plopped onto the ground still in shock "im gonna be a daddy"

"huh?" the three friends said in union

"shes pregnant" bankotsu replied quietly

"SHES WHAT?!" they said in union

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN so shes pregnant... what will the mysterious princess say about that? good job ban good job... untill next time please R and R chapter 16 is next :)**_


	16. the deed is done

_**Last time**_

_**bankotsu left her to her slumber and went in search of her friends, shock still evident in his face, he found them in the feild that he was in eairler**_

_**sango ran up to bankotsu as soon as she saw him**_

_**"whats going on with kagome? is she all right?" sango asked him as shippo and miroku joined them**_

_**bankotsu plopped onto the ground still in shock "im gonna be a daddy"**_

_**"huh?" the three friends said in union**_

_**"shes pregnant" bankotsu replied quietly**_

_**"SHES WHAT?!" they said in union**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 16: The deed is done <strong>_

"what is the princess gonna think about this?" shippo asked

"im not sure but either way i will not let them take my baby from us" bankotsu said

"well either way i say we should go back to the inn and be with kagome... wait does she know?" sango said

"no not yet... we will tell her when she wakes up... she is sleeping" bankotsu said. the four of them walked back to the inn for the rest of the day

the group got to the inn and settled down for the night waiting for the next day to come with nervous hearts

_**The next day**_

kagome was still asleep well into the afternoon, the group nervously waited outside on the porch for the princess's arrival

:"what if she gets mad at us papa?" shippo asked

"don't worry shippo i can handle it ok" bankotsu said patting his head

the group was enjoying the warm sun whenm the princess showed up blocking the rays

"oh, princess your here!" miroku said nervously

"yes monk now where is the miko?"

"shes getting some rest mi'lady" sango piped in

"young kit go fetch the one you call mother" the princess demanded glancing at shippo

"no need princess, im right here" kagome said from the door way

"ah yes it seems as though the deed is done. well job."

the group looked at the princess as thogh she grew a second head

"what do you mean?" bankotsu asked

"well it seems you have gotten the young miko pregnant as i requested" the princess stated matter of factly

"wait... what? i'm pregnant?!" kagome asked in shock, she couldn't possiably be pregnant, could she?

"yea well we wanted to tell you when you woke up, but she beat us to the punch so to speak" bankotsu said standing up and holding kagomes hands

kagome thought for a moment then jumped on bankotsu wrapping her legs around his wait kissing him with all she had

"I CANT BELIVE IT! IM PREGNANT! BY THE MAN I LOVE!" she yelled excitedly "oh ban im so happy! we are finally gong to have a family together of our own flesh and blood! shippo will have a little brother or sister to play with! im so happy! oh ban!" kagome was giddy with joy, the happieness was just radiating off her in waves

"im glad your happy babe" bankotsu said smiling

"okay you two... we leave tomorrow morning to head to the castle so i suggest you take this time to prepare yourself and get rest, we will be leaving by carriage as to not put so much strain on the baby" the princess announced and then took her leave

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN i know this chappie was short but the next chapter will be longer, what will happen when they get to the castle? will the lord be happy? and who is that visiting the lord? find out in chapter 17! please R and R!**_


	17. kidnaped and saved by a song

_**Last time **_

_**"I CANT BELIVE IT! IM PREGNANT! BY THE MAN I LOVE!" she yelled excitedly "oh ban im so happy! we are finaly gong to have a family together of our own flesh and blood! shippo will have a little brothe or sister to play with! im so happy! oh ban!" kagome was giddy with joy, the happieness was just radiating off her in waves**_

_**"im glad your happy babe" bankotsu said smiling**_

_**"okay you two... we leave tomorrow morning to head to the castle so i suggest you take this time to prepare yourself and get rest, we will be leaving by carriage as to not put so much strain on the baby" the princess announced and then took her leave**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 17: kidnaped and saved by a song<strong>_

the group was marrily riding in the carriage down the beaten path when all of a sudden the horses stoped in their tracks... being as curious as she alwasy was kagome stuck her head out the window to see what in the world was going on, and thats when she saw him! inuyasha! inuyasha reached forward and grabbed kagome out of the window and took her with him to who knows where leaving the others behind baffaled

**With inuyasha**

inuyasha had travled miles with a thrashing kagome in his arms when he found a cave with a few hot springs located in the far back to rest in,inuyasha threw kagome down to the ground and seated himself at the base of the opening of the cave

"go bathe, i kno how you lioke to be clean" he said glancing at her... thats when she noticed his eyes were slightly red

'oh no his demon self is trying to break free... i should listen for the time being untill my friends find me' she thought to her self

"oi wench! i said go bathe!" he said with a growel

kagome listened and made sure he was not looking before she stripped and got into one of the many hot springs, sinking into its depths up to her chin... she started humming as she was scrubbing her skin with the soap weeds she found growing on one of the rocks... she had learned from keade about the weeds they clean them selves with... soon her humming turned into singing decribing how she felt inside

kagome started singing quietly not caring if inuyasha heard "If I'm a bad person, you don't like me Well I guess I'll make my own way It's a circle

A mean cycle I can't excite you anymore Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me Well sentence me to another life"

inuyasha turned and started listining to her

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same We're not the same Oh, we're not the same We're the friends who stuck together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good It's good It's good" she kept singing letting her feelings come out even stronger

inuyasha looked in awe as she kept it up

"Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out!" she was singing her heart out at this point her aura flaring around her

inuyasha slowly approched her

"Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend This is the best thing that could've happened Any longer and I wouldn't have made it It's not a war no, it's not a rapture I'm just a person but you can't take it The same tricks that That once fooled me They won't get you anywhere I'm not the same kid from your memory Well now I can fend for myself!" her tears were steadly flowing now

he didnt know what to do as he sat there staring her

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault 'Cause you know we're not the same We're not the same Oh, we're not the same Yeah, we used to stick together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good It's good Well you treat me just like another stranger Well, it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out" her heart felt like it was going to burst but she knew inuyasha needed to hear it

his human self was fighting with his deamon side by now as he listened to her heart felt lyrics

"You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Well you treat me just like another stranger

Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out" she finished her song and closed her eyes and just waited

"is that how you really feel?" inuyasha asked her with sad eyes

"yes i do"

inuyashas eyes at that moment turned back to normal and he left her in the cave

"good bye inuyasha'' she wispered

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN so thats chapter 17 its mostly sond lyrics but i was listining to said song and had to add it in some where... i do not own the song it is owned by paramore the song is named ignorance... i hoped u enjoyed!**_


	18. he dosen't know!

_**Last time:**_

_**his human self was fighting with his deamon side by now as he listened to her heart felt lyrics**_

_**"You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Well you treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out" she finished her song and closed her eyes and just waited**_

_**"is that how you really feel?" inuyasha asked her with sad eyes**_

_**"yes i do"**_

_**inuyashas eyes at that moment turned back to normal and he left her in the cave**_

_**"good bye inuyasha'' she wispered**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>chapter 18: he dosen't know! <strong>_

kagome sat in the hot spring in the cave silently crying 'well i guess i have finally lost his friendship... things will never be the same again now that i lost inuyasha... can i really stay knowing i lost him?' she thought to her self

kagome got out of the spring and got dressed still leting her tears fall... she walked to the mouth of the cave and sat there on the cliffs edge, she had no way of getting down, she prayed that her friends would find her soon, her heart was breaking and she needed her mate to make her feel better.

kagome was so distraute she didnt sence the strong youki coming her way she sat there and started singing her heart out yet again from the loss of her best friend.

"there are bridges on lifes highway but we never see them there. some cross troubbled waters some dont go no where. some you wouldnt step on, if you were trying to save your soul. one comes with a keeper when its time to pay the toll."

her voice never wavered as she thought of inuyasha and all that they shared together

"some are ment to last forever some are made of stone. some are ment to cross together, some you go alone. some the slightest wind can send send them, crashing to the ground. i set a bridge on fire, bt i could not burn it down."

her voice got a bit higher and ther voice bounced off the cave walls as she continued singing

"now here i am, praying for forgivness and i can see you, standing on the other side here i go, and baby its a heavy load, i have crossed some broken bridges in my time."

sesshomaru stood out side the cave captivated by her voice

"now here i am, praying for forgivness, and i can see you, standing on the other side, here i go and buddy its a heavy load, but i have crossed some broken bridges in my time, yes, i have crossed some broken bridges in my time."

kagome finished her song as her tears dried "good bye again inuyasha i hope you will forgive me"

"you sing for my worthless half brother who made you cry? how pathetic" sesshomaru said walking into the view of the caves entrance

"oh sesshomaru- sama you startled me"

"must i repeate my self miko?"

"no and for you information, no matter what inuyasha is always going to be my best friend"

"then why did he take you from your chosen?"

"because he dosent know i still charish him!" kagome said defencivly... then it hit her... "he dosent know!"

"presisly"

"uhhh sesshomaru... why do you even care?"

"he may be my enemy but her is still my brother none the less... and he will not be able to fight me when he is weak with saddness"

'way to ruin the moment' kagome thought to herself

"so what are you to do now miko?"

"i need to find bankotsu and go search for inuyasha"

"come"

"huh?"

"i shall not repeate my self human"

kagome stood up and sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and took off into the sky

**with bankotsu and the gang**

"damn it where the hell did inubaka take her?!" bankotsu growled out in frustration

"we shall find her bankotsu dont worry" miroku said calmly

a few moments later sesshomaru decended from the sky with kagome in his arm and landed softly in front of the group

"oi who are you and what are you doing with my mate?" bankotsu shouted with his hand on the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his back

"ban calm down please sesshomaru brought me to you, you should be thankful" kagome interviened

"mercinary, i suggest you refrain from trying to engage a fight with this sesshomaru... my worthless half brother brought no harm to your mate but i do suggest you go after the half breed, he is confused and lost in greif" sesshomaru said with his usual stotic mask

"if i may lord sesshomaru-sama, but why are you worried over inuyasha anyway?" sango asked

"he is still my brother and he thinks the miko is leaving him for her mate... i can not let his beast take over and have a chance to defeate me"

'again he ruins the moment' kagome thought

"

"so that settles it... we need to find inuyasha " bankotsu anounced... he knew if they did not go after him then kagome would be depressed and stressed and thats not good for their child

"i will have my gaurds track him down and take him to the castle... we must get to the castle soon before our time runs out" the princess said

"what do you mean befor your time runs out princess?" sesshomaru asked

"my father is sick we must anounce the new hair befor he passes" she turned to sesshomaru with sad eyes

sesshomarus eyes widended slightly, he had herd the roumers but did not know it was real "i shall accompany you to the castle for it will be faster that way" he announced leaving no room for argument

"it is settled then let us be on our way" the princess said

the group took off yet again on their journey trying to make it there on time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN the song in this chapter is broken bridges by toby keith and lindsey haun and not of my own creation... i do not own it... on another note... will they make it on time? will they find inuyasha? why dose sesshomaru seem worried for the princess? find out next time in chapter 19 in the mean time please r and r**_


	19. the knock on the door

_**Last time:**_

_**"i will have my guards track him down and take him to the castle... we must get to the castle soon before our time runs out" the princess said**_

_**"what do you mean before your time runs out princess?" sesshomaru asked**_

_**"my father is sick we must announce the new hair before he passes" she turned to sesshomaru with sad eyes**_

_**sesshomaru eyes widened slightly, he had herd the roomers but did not know it was real "i shall accompany you to the castle for it will be faster that way" he announced leaving no room for argument**_

_**"it is settled then let us be on our way" the princess said**_

_**the group took off yet again on their journey trying to make it there on time.**_

_**Chapter 19: the knock on the door**_

* * *

><p>the small group got to the castle, sesshomaru didn't seem at all impressed at all while the rest of the group save the princess was in awe over the magnificent castle, the castle was built with white marble that gleamed in the sunlight, the stone wall around it was made of garnet with a wort iron gate at the entrance, there were sakura blossoms and cherry blossom trees everywhere, at each side of the gate all the way to the castle doors were Japanese maple trees lining the cobble stone walkway. the princess indicated to their guard and he let the group in. just beyond the stone walls were lush green grass free of any weeds and well maintained.<p>

the group entered the castle with the princess in the lead and went strait to the throne room. the throne room had high vaulted dealings and jade walkway from the door to the throne steps... on each side of the walkway sat twin aqueducts with white rose petles floating in each, there was a small golden bridge on each side leading to the cousins met for the council during meetings, the room was absoulutly amazing, at the end of the jade walkway was the throne with the king sitting waiting for them to get closer to state their business.

"welcome to my humble home, now how may i assist you this evening?" he said with a hum drum voice

"father it is i, i have returned from the mission to witch you have sent me" the princess announced while bowing to him, the others bowed in respect

"oh... dear... so do you have any news for me young one?"

"yes father, the shikon miko named kagome is now pregnant with the heir to the lands and she has chosen a worthy mate who she has bared this child with"

"good now i will have servants show them to their rooms and i will see you all later for a nice meal, i shall go to my daily visit with the healer as you all settle in" he stood and exited the throne room but not before sending sesshomaru a look of worry

"well then, i shall go clean up and i will see you all later in the dining room" the princess then left them to the care of the servants

the group was shown to their rooms and left to their own devices and was giving the permission to explore the castle while they waited to eat

kagome and bankotsu had the biggest room out of every ones, their room had a private bath, a sitting area and even their own library with a balcony sitting near their futon, the room was covered in sea-foam green and browns while the bathroom was a soft blue giving a calming effect where ever they go, the balcony was looking over a small lake and a beautiful garden, the moutians in the back ground were reflecting off the the waters surface making a dream like appearance. it was all too beautiful for kagome she didn't feel like she should accept such an extravagant room but bankotsu wouldn't let her pass down the opertunity to stay in a room he felt she deserved, so she gave in and accepted the room.

across the hall sesshomaru was in his room sitting near his door listening to everything kagome said and trying to breath in her faint scent, he didn't know why but he couldn't get her out of his mind and it was driving him crazy, her voice was causing a calming effect on him and her scent made him want to take a nap, he was so relaxed around her he couldn't even get mad at his own brother.

kagome and bankotsu was relaxing on their bed enjoying the peace and quiet of their new room, when a knock came to the door, bankotsu walked over to the large oak door and opened it.

"kagome." the person said

"sesshomaru?" kagome said in shock

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN uh oh sesshomaru cant get kagome out of his head?! what are they going to do about it? find out next time in chapter 20 in the mean time please r and r gomen**_


	20. feelings?

_**Last time:**_

_**kagome and bankotsu had the biggest room out of every ones, their room had a private bath, a sitting area and even their own library with a balcony sitting near their futon, the room was covered in sea-foam green and browns while the bathroom was a soft blue giving a calming effect where ever they go, the balcony was looking over a small lake and a beautiful garden, the mountains in the back ground were reflecting off the the waters surface making a dream like appearance. it was all too beautiful for kagome she didn't feel like she should accept such an extravagant room but bankotsu wouldn't let her pass down the opportunity to stay in a room he felt she deserved, so she gave in and accepted the room.**_

_**across the hall sesshomaru was in his room sitting near his door listening to everything kagome said and trying to breath in her faint scent, he didn't know why but he couldn't get her out of his mind and it was driving him crazy, her voice was causing a calming effect on him and her scent made him want to take a nap, he was so relaxed around her he couldn't even get mad at his own brother.**_

_**kagome and bankotsu was relaxing on their bed enjoying the peace and quiet of their new room, when a knock came to the door, bankotsu walked over to the large oak door and opened it.**_

"_**kagome." the person said**_

"_**sesshomaru?" kagome said in shock**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 20: feelings? <strong>_

" kagome I need to speak with you" sesshomaru said

"uh OK..." she answered

"alone if I may"

"oh of course" kagome got up and walked out of the room leaving bankotsu behind confused and slightly jealous

sesshomaru and kagome walked across the hall into his bedroom and sat in the chairs near the fireplace

"kagome do you know why I requested you to speak with me?"

"no i'm sorry i'm afraid I don't" kagome said nervously looking at her hands on her lap

"i would like to speak with you about these odd feelings I have been having lately, seeing as you are human and seem to know more about feelings both youki and human, maybe you can explain them to me"

"um mm OK what feelings are you feeling?"

"well its about you, I can not refrain from thinking of you , I am how you say addicted to your scent and your voice and I can not help but have an overwhelming feeling of fierce protectiveness"

"wow sesshomaru-sama I am very flattered, it seems you are experiencing a type of love , and sadly it is for me... but I am with bankotsu and i'm sorry if this will hurt you but I will not leave him, he is my mate after all"

"i am well aware of that and I am not surprised that you call this love because I feel the same for rin but not as strongly"

"where is rin anyway?"

"she is doing her studies at my home, she has been lacking with all of this traveling"

"at least you are putting her studies first"

"yes, I would like her to have an education, may I ask you one more thing kagome before you return to your mate?"

"huh sure"

"may I speak with bankotsu about these feeling I am having I feel as though he has the right to know, maybe I we will end up becoming that thing you humans cherish... what was it? Oh yea friends"

"yes you may speak with him about it... and thank you sesshomaru-sama for opining up to me, and if it helps any I would like to be considered your friend" she smiled at him

"yes I would like that... friend" he smiled back witch was very rare for him to do

kagome left the room leaving sesshomaru to his thoughts

'wow... sesshomaru has feelings for me...i am surprised... I hope this doesnt affect our new friendship' kagome thought to herself before she opened the door to her room to see a pacing bankotsu

"um ban? Whats wrong?"

"oh kagome thank kami... are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

"no sweetie i'm okay... he just had something to ask... its nothing to worry about my love... when are we going to eat i'm star..." kagome was interrupted by a knock at the door

"um mm milady and mi lord, it is time to go down to the royal dining hall if you will allow me to show you the way" a servant said on the other side of the closed door

"uhhhhh OK we are coming" kagome said

the two exited the room and followed the servant through the winding hallways to the dining hall and took their seats near the head of the table where they were instructed to sit. Along the table was all of their friends and the princess already seated

"princess... may I ask you a question?" miroku asked

"of course monk"

"well we have yet to learn your name... may we know it?"

"i am princess abbi"

"you have such a beautiful name princess abbi" kagome said smiling at her

"thank you I was named after my fathers mother, she was the first worrier princess on these lands"

"that is so amazing!"

the servants then brought in a huge spread of food and everyone tucked in to the meal. After everyone was full sesshomaru asked if bankotsu would have a word with him outside in the garden and the two left

"uh princess abbi I thought your father was going to join us" sango stated

"my father was exhausted and has been sleeping and was not ready to awaken , we will see him up and about in the morning"

"oh OK... I was hoping to speak with him" sango said then left the room to retire to her chambers

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN next time we will find out what the two boys talked about... but omg sesshomaru has feelings of love?! And for a human?! Amazing! Well until next time in chapter 21 please R and R until then ja nee!**_


	21. he's gone!

_**Last time:**_

"_**thank you I was named after my fathers mother, she was the first worrier princess on these lands"**_

"_**that is so amazing!"**_

_**the servants then brought in a huge spread of food and everyone tucked in to the meal. After everyone was full sesshomaru asked if bankotsu would have a word with him outside in the garden and the two left**_

"_**uh princess abbi I thought your father was going to join us" sango stated**_

"_**my father was exhausted and has been sleeping and was not ready to awaken , we will see him up and about in the morning"**_

"_**oh OK... I was hoping to speak with him" sango said then left the room to retire to her chambers**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21: hes gone<strong>_

sesshomaru and bankotsu made it out to the garden with out saying a word until the reached the edge of the lake

"what did u wanna speak with me about sesshomaru-sama?"

"i wanted to tell you with the utmost respect that I have been thinking a lot about kagome lately"

"what way?"

"well when I had spoken with her she described my feelings as love"

"wait... u love my mate?"

"yes I do and do to honor I felt that you should know and I also want to become... friends with you, for friendship is more loyal then allies"

"wow … I don't know what to say... how does kagome feel on your interest on her?"

"i am unaware"

"well find out be showing her you are interested, if she denies you by the time she gives birth u must just remain friends...if she accepts you we shall come up with something"

"you are willing to share your mate?"

"only if it will make her happy I will"

"you are a true man... friend"

"and i'm happy you came to me... friend"

the two shook hands and walked back to the castle together in search of the one woman they both cared so deeply for

the two found kagome sitting in the castles main library with sitting on a lounge chair with a book propped up on her lap. Bankotsu sat next to her and laid his head on her lap successfully pushing the book to the floor, while sesshomaru sat atop the back of the lounge chair massaging her tense shoulders

"uh what the hell are you to doing?" she said with a blush staining her cheeks

"what dose it look like koi? We are trying to spend some time with you" bankotsu answered

"what did you two talk about out side?"

"don't worry, you shall find out soon enough"sesshomaru answered

kagome laughed nervously but spent the rest of her day with the two enjoying their attention

the next day kagome woke up very warm... she was snuggled between two large objects that were throwing off some really intense heat. She allowed her eyes to open to investigate and found herself between the two men she spent the prior day with, both were soundly sleeping

"OK now that different... sesshomaru wasn't here when we fell asleep last night... when did he get here?"

just then both men started to stir with the loss of her scent

"good morning kagome" they both said in union while stretching

"morning... sesshomaru... what are you doing in our bed?" kagome asked

"well I couldn't sleep so I came in here... your scent is really relaxing"

"bankotsu... you don't have an issue with this?"

"no... because he is right"

"oh you are so not any help!"

kagome walked out of the room and into the private bathroom to start her morning ritual

the two boys looked at each other and started laughing they each got dressed and walked out of the room to go down stairs for breakfast

kagome took her time in the bathroom enjoying the relaxing bath water until her stomic growled loudly at her telling her it was time to eat something, so she finished up and went downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

The group enjoyed there meals and waited for the lord to come in to join them. A servant came rushing in the room and ran over to princess abbi and whispered something in her ear, the princesses eyes went wide with shock then she jumped up from her seat

"MY FATHER IS DEAD?!" she yelled

gasps could be heard throughout the castle along with panicked whisperers

the princess sat down with utter shock on her face, she looked at everyone in the room with her and got up and ran out the room crying her eyes out

"i think ill go check on her" kagome said getting up from her chair and running after the princess

kagome found the princess sitting under a tree near the lake crying loudly

"are you OK?" she asked her

"my father... hes really gone, I didn't think it was gonna happen so quickly... I should have made sure this mission got done quicker... I have failed him."

"you didn't fail him... you did everything you could,i'm sure some one can step in temporarily... at least for now..."

"no... you and bankotsu shall be in charge until you child is of age"

"b-but i-i don't even know what to do"

"ill have sesshomaru train you"

"why cant you do it?"

"because I was only allowed to know few things... sesshomaru knows more than i"

"ha ha don't tell him that... it will go to his head" kagome laughed

"i guess so" princess abbi giggled

"come on... lets go in and announce the plans OK?"

"alright"

the two walked back inside and announced the plans to crown bankotsu and kagome as the lady and lord of the east.

The group was ecstatic and started their planning for the inauguration party planned for the following week giving the kingdom enough time to grieve.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN wow that was kinda depressing to write but it had to be done... so until next time please R and R ja-nee!**_


	22. all hail the king and queen

Last time

"I'll have sesshomaru train you"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I was only allowed to know few things... sesshomaru knows more than I"

"Ha ha don't tell him that... it will go to his head" kagome laughed

"I guess so" princess abbi giggled

"Come on... let's go in and announce the plans OK?"

"Alright"

The two walked back inside and announced the plans to crown bankotsu and kagome as the lady and lord of the east.

The group was ecstatic and started their planning for the inauguration party planned for the following week giving the kingdom enough time to grieve

Chapter 22: all hail the king and queen!

The week went by fast or so it seemed bankotsu and kagome were developing wicked headaches. They both felt swamped they didn't know there was so many decisions to make for the party.

"I can't believe you expect me to walk in these things you call shoes!" kagome complained as she almost twisted her ankle for the umpteenth time. The servants looked as if they were as frustrated as she was

"I'm sorry mi' lady but its traditional, you must be wearing these shoes" a young servant told her while fussing over her dress trying to pin it in place

"Well maybe it's time for a new tradition. I purpose we start with the no shoes tradition… you know to be closer to the earth." Kagome suggested as she slipped her feet out of the shoes… to her they looked like a plank of wood with two smaller pieces under it with straps for her foot to fit in… they were also like 3 inches off of the ground, but she guessed they were the style

"mi' lady that is a most wonderful idea ill spared the word and to tell all the guests to join in discarding shoes" a young maid pouring tea said

"Thank you… and make sure bankotsu knows of the plan"

"Yes mi' lady"

With bankotsu

"Man ban you really know how to clean up" miroku said

"Thanks, hey do you have any idea why kagome wants everyone to go without shoes?"

"No clue maybe it's a woman thing?"

"I thought women loved shoes…"

"Oh yea…. Well sorry I can't be of any help, are you ready to pick up the young lady in question?"

"Yea ill meet you in the hall"

Bankotsu made his way to kagome dressing room and knocked before entering. When he saw her his jaw dropped she was so radiant, she looked as if this life was meant for her, it suited her so well, to him she looked as if she just walked out of a fairy tale, she was in an off white kimono with pale green leaves falling all around as the pattern with a pale pink obi and tan fan with small bamboo twigs holding an elegant bun, her makeup was in earth tones and on her feet was some small vines entwining themselves around her ankle and big toe making it seem like a shoe made by the earth kami themselves. She was simply stunning.

"Uuhhh kagome…. You look magnificent! are you ready to go to the party?" bankotsu asked

"Thank you ban… and you look pretty dapper yourself. Let's get this party done and over with… I feel so outta place in this outfit."

"No my love you look as if this is what you were born for."

"Aww you're so sweet ban… lets get this show on the road so we can have so us time later if you know what I mean." She winked at him at the suggestion and all he could do was smile

They got to the doors of the grand ball room and their announcement was made and as the door was swinging open all they could hear is the roar of the crowed, the site they were welcomed with was amazing. The whole room was in earth tones making it seem as if they were walking out into the gardens rather than the grand hall.

Kagome and bankotsu walked down the center of the room nodding slightly at their guests as they made their way to the diesis at the other end of the room. The head of the elders stood next to the diesis ready to swear the new king and queen in. once kagome and bankotsu reached the end of the walk they came to a stop and knelt before the elder.

"Do you bankotsu swear to uphold all duties of the king and look out for your kingdom and all its residents present and future? Do you swear to set an example to your people? Do you swear to protect the lands with your very life?" the elder asked

"Yes I swear"

"Do you kagome swear to uphold all duties of the queen? To look out for your kingdom and all its residents present and future? Do you swear to set an example for all your people? Do you swear to protect the future heir of the thrown with your vey life?"

"Yes I swear"

"please rise" kagome and bankotsu raised "I hereby crown you bankotsu as the lord of the eastern lands" the elder placed crown on bankotsu head "and I hereby crown you kagome as the lady of the eastern lands" he then placed a crown on kagome "now greet your people mi' lord and lady"

The two turned to face the crowed and gently sat on their designated thrown and the party commenced. The two were now in charge of all of these people and then some.

the music started playing and the crowed started dancing and mingling… kagome knew now this was going to be a long night… even bankotsu was already taking to having a few drinks.

After a while the party had ended and the crowed started dispersing so kagome and bankotsu went and head up to their own rooms to enjoy some time with each other.


End file.
